


Table for Two

by MrsSonBreigh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but they wanna, not really dating, veg is so out of character but Idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Goku wants to go out for Valentines day but he doesn't have a clue what it actually is.





	Table for Two

Vegeta woke up to the sound of his balcony door sliding open. The cold winter air flew in, seeping through his blankets and giving him goosebumps on his bare arms. He growled and flipped over, only to come face to face with Goku’s orange-clad thighs.

“Would you fuck off for one day?”

He heard Goku chuckling, and that only served to fuel his quickly growing anger. Goku slid the door shut, “Can’t. Today’s a holiday and ya gotta come with me.”

Vegeta flipped again, intent on going back to sleep, “I don’t have to do shit.”

Goku tapped his foot on the bedpost, shaking it, “C’mon. Wednesdays are your rest days, aren’t they? Let’s go rest together.”

“I use my rest days to sleep.”

Goku laughed again, louder this time, “You can sleep later. It’s already noon. Just come have lunch with me and you can go right back to sleep. Aren’t you hungry?”

The temptation of food was always enough to get Vegeta out of bed. With a silent curse directed at Goku, he sighed and swung his legs off the side of his bed and stood, “Fine. But only for food.”

Goku beamed, “Only for food.”

Vegeta sighed and strolled to his closet, dressing in his looser navy training suit in favor of the normal skin tight one. It seemed kind of pointless to go through the effort when he would be going right back to sleep anyway.

He turned back to Goku, who cocked his head to the side with a gentle smile, “Ready to go?”

Vegeta just nodded. Goku held out his hand and brought the other up to his forehead. Vegeta hesitated before taking it, but it was just instant transmission. Even if it wasn’t… There would be nothing wrong with holding Kakarot’s hand. He could do whatever he wanted, dammit.

So he took Goku’s hand, and in less than a second, the two found themselves outside of a quaint restaurant on a relatively quiet street in South City.

Goku opened the door for Vegeta, a gesture to which he huffed at but quietly thanked him anyway.

Inside was warm and rustic, small leather seated booths lined the walls, most with holes that had been patched up with duct tape and tables that looked as if they had been varnished about twenty years ago. A bubbly waitress in a light pink apron came from the kitchen, a pen in her hair and hands covered in what looked like flour. She beamed at Goku, “Table for two?”

Goku waved happily, “Hey, Erin! Yeah, just us today. And just the regular but double, alright?”

Erin winked at him, “Finally met someone that can keep up with you, huh? Alright. You just sit wherever ya’d like.”

Goku watched as Erin disappeared back into the kitchen, “Where do you wanna sit?”

Vegeta crossed his arms, “I don’t give a shit, Kakarot. Just sit.”

Goku laughed to himself a bit and sat in a booth across the room, leaning his arm on the table and cupping his head in his hand. Vegeta followed and saw him staring out the window with a contented smile.

“What are you grinning about, idiot?”

Goku shifted his eyes over to his partner, “This is nice. It’s not often we see each other outside of training,” He sighed, “I like it when you keep me company. It just feels better.”

Vegeta cocked a brow at him, “Better?”

Goku shook his head a bit, smile growing wider, “Better than being mad at each other all the time. You… I don’t know, it’s like you pretend.”

“I don’t pretend about anything, Kakarot.”

One side of Goku’s mouth rose a bit, mocking a shrug, “So you do hate me.”

The statement kind of caught Vegeta off guard. Why did he sound so fucking sad? “That’s not it.”

Goku looked away from the window and into Vegeta’s eyes, “Then what?”

Vegeta was confused on why Goku would change mood all of a sudden but didn’t bring it up, “If I hated you, I would’ve killed you when I had the chance. You’re just… Kind of annoying.”

“So I’m like a kid.”

Vegeta groaned, “No, you idiot! Just- ugh. You’re fine. You’ve… Gotten better, honestly. I don’t think you’re nearly as unbearable as before.”

Goku sighed to himself, looking back out the window, “Sorry, I’m kind of getting in my own head.”

“That’s incredibly unlike you.”

This time Goku actually shrugged, lowering his arm and facing Vegeta fully, “Chichi never wants to spend Valentine’s day with me. She says that it’s a waste of time.”

“Valentine’s day?”

Goku nodded, closing his eyes, “It’s a holiday that you spend with the people that mean the most to you. And… Last year I spent it alone ‘cause Krillin was gonna go out with 18 and Yamcha was with his girlfriend… I don’t know, I knew you wouldn’t be busy, and honestly, I really didn’t feel like spending it alone again. I hope you don’t mind.”

Vegeta wasn’t sure what to say. He felt like Goku had just laid down a book in front of him, reading all of his more complex emotions. Maybe he wasn’t a complete simpleton. “I’m important to you?”

He actually laughed then, crinkling his eyes and showing a bright set of teeth, “You’re kidding me, right? Of course you’re important. You may very well be the most important… Vegeta, without you… God.”

Vegeta didn’t say anything, he was too curious to see where Goku’s thoughts were headed.

“Without you… I’d have never gotten as strong as I am. I would’ve never gotten to be a Super Saiyan. I wouldn't have… You’ve given me so much motivation. I… I wouldn’t be myself if you weren’t in my life.” He smiled again, kind of sad. It looked like he was thinking about everything that may have turned out different had Vegeta not been around.

“That’s… Nice of you, Kakarot.” Normally Vegeta would feel uncomfortable with all the implied praise, but the dejected way that Goku spoke kind of put him off. Did he feel like the reason he always spent this holiday alone was because no one actually appreciated him? Vegeta may be annoyed with him more often than not, but he would be lying if he said that Goku wasn’t a vital component to his wellbeing.

The two sat in quiet for a few seconds longer until Erin came back out of the kitchen, several glasses of water on a platter. As she set them down she glanced over at Goku, visibly noting his demeanor, but not saying anything about it, “The food’ll be out in just a bit, boys.”

Vegeta thanked her for the both of them, making Goku look up from digging his thumbnail into the wood of the table. They made eye contact for a few seconds before he looked back down, cheeks pink, “I’m sorry for wakin’ you up. I know that you normally would never want to do something like this.”

Vegeta couldn’t help but shake his head, “Don’t apologize. I should be thanking you.”

Goku sat up straight again, “What are you talking about?”

Vegeta kind of shook his head and looked out the window, “Someone’s gotta light a fire under my ass sometimes and you just seem to be really good at it. That, and I haven’t been anywhere other than the gravity room in weeks, I needed to get out.”

Goku didn’t say anything in response and just gave a small smile. The tension seemed to have passed, Goku didn’t feel too bad anymore. Vegeta was there and willing to spend time with him, whether it was for the sake of a holiday or from genuine friendship, either way, they were relaxing and enjoying themselves.

The faint clattering around in the kitchen paired with the occasional car that passed by made for a calming non-silence that kept the lack of conversation comfortable. Every few minutes the two would make eye contact and maintain it for what felt to them like forever, and never said anything. It almost felt like they were communicating exclusively through their eyes.

Finally, the food came out, Erin holding two platters herself and followed by four other people, all of which carrying just as much food as the last.

The silence continued as the Saiyans ate, nothing was more important to them in that moment than feeding.

Vegeta really had to hand it to him, Goku had a wonderful taste in diners. Everything he ate had a unique taste and texture. Even if he wanted to talk, he figured he’d be too distracted by the food to make conversation anyway, which was a lucky thing, the table was enough of a mess as was.

Sooner than expected, the food had disappeared, leaving two satisfied men sitting at the table, happy patting their stomachs that still somehow remained steel hard.

Goku was just about to suggest they leave when Erin came out with one last plate, a fancy slice of cheesecake, drizzled with something sweet-looking.

“What’s this?” Goku asked, cocking an eyebrow at the dessert.

Erin beamed at him, “We give every couple a shared dessert on Valentine’s day, enjoy!”

Before Vegeta even had a chance to choke on his drink she had slid the plate onto the table and taken all the empty ones on a platter back to the kitchen. He spluttered, processing her words, and glared at Goku, who was considerably red in the face.

Vegeta pounded on his chest, “Couple?”

Goku shook his head, “I… I dunno. Maybe she thinks we’re on a date or somethin’.”

“Well we're not.”

Goku lifted his hands in defense, “I know! ...I think I messed up…”

Vegeta sighed and picked the bridge of his nose, “You think?”

Goku, completely lost on the sarcasm, nodded his head, “Now that I think about it, Valentine's day might be a holiday just for couples... “

“What?!”

“I didn't know! People said stuff about love, but I didn't think that it was supposed to be a romantic thing!” He gripped the sides of his head, really only worried about Vegeta being mad at him. He couldn't care less if someone thought they were dating, but he was sure Vegeta would.

But Vegeta only sighed again, “You always manage to fuck things up, Kakarot.”

“I'm sorry!”

Vegeta shook his head, eyeing the cheesecake. He felt a bit of sympathy for Goku. After all, no one told him much about the holiday and yet he still wanted to spend it with him, “No, Kakarot, it's fine. At least we got some good food out of it, huh?” He smirked at Goku with soft eyes, not really bothered by the assumption that they were together. It was unexpected, sure, but the idiot had taken him for food, he couldn't really be that upset.

But he met Goku's eyes and something felt strange, he looked so concerned. Vegeta couldn't help but feel kind of bad for him, he didn't want to make things awkward, he just wanted to spend some time together.

“Hey, don't worry about it, alright? Let's just… share this cake, I guess.”

Goku’s eyes sparkled, Vegeta wasn’t mad at him after all, and he looked more than relieved at the news. He swallowed the lump in his throat and motioned to Vegeta’s spare fork with his own.

The cheesecake didn’t last very long. 


End file.
